Le bar au bord de la route
by Sarah Laurax
Summary: Il s'agit d'une fanfiction qui se base sur la chanson Mr. Taxi reprise par Kagamine Len, qu'il vaut mieux écouter afin de se mettre dans l'ambiance, ainsi que pour savoir comment Len est habillé. Len est seul dans un bar, à chanter... Quand un homme de bel allure commence à s'intéresser à lui... Notre Len aurait-il gagner un nouveau fan ? Bonne lecture !


Mr. Taxi – Kagamine Len

Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs de la semaine depuis des années, je chante dans ce bar au bord de la route. Comme tous les autres soirs, les clients ne m'écoutent pas, ils sont là pour boire, et je leur sers de fond sonore. Finalement, ils sont là pour la même raison que moi, oublier leur vie misérable, mais personne de leur prête attention. Comme eux, je voudrais partir loin d'ici, me détacher de ma misère, de mes problèmes, les oublier, les fuir, pour toujours. Comme ces misérables poivrots, j'avais des rêves que la vie a piétiné. Quand les gens ont commencé à me dire que je chantais bien, je m'imaginais déjà à Broadway ou Las Vegas. Résultat : je me retrouve dans ce bar miteux, où personne ne prête attention à ma voix. Peu importe, je chante pour moi. Au tout début, j'espérais encore qu'un producteur entre dans le bar et me fasse signer pour 10 albums, puis que j'enchaîne les concerts avec la foule en délire !... Mais je suis vite redescendu sur terre, ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où les producteurs viennent. Je pourrais dire qu'au moins c'est un travail qui paie mes factures, mais au vue de mon appartement minuscule, on peut dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une consolation. Au moins, je fais ce que j'ai toujours aimé : chanter. Cependant, dès que le patron aura remarqué que je ne fais pas boire les clients, il n'hésitera pas à me virer. Je n'ai pas de belles perspectives devant moi, alors je me console en mettant toute mon énergie dans mon chant. Mais cette énergie s'épuise lentement, sans public pour la régénérer. Je chante comme tous les jours dans ce bar au bord de la route… Pourtant, aujourd'hui il y a quelque chose de différent. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Je balaie la salle du regard, et soudain je les vois… Ces deux yeux qui me regardent. Ma voix se stoppe un quart de seconde, mais je reprends comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est qu'un client, c'est normal qu'il me regarde, je ne devrais pas me décontenancer pour si peu. Il sourit. Pourquoi sourit-il ? C'était presque imperceptible, il n'a pas pu entendre la pause dans ma voix. Il n'a pas encore son verre, c'est pour cela qu'il m'écoute, il attend son verre en m'écoutant, voilà tout. Le barman le lui apporte, il va bientôt détourner le regard, comme tous les autres. Il… Il attrape son verre et tourne son corps vers moi tout en le buvant… Pourquoi je me sens aussi gêné ? Ma chanson parle de partir loin et vite, rien d'anormal à ce qu'il se concentre sur les paroles… Il bat le rythme avec ses doigts… Définitivement, ce type ne ressemble pas aux clients habituels. Il est grand et plutôt élancé. Il a beaucoup de classe avec son long manteau, rien à voir avec les clochards autour de lui. Ses cheveux marron sont coiffés comme les miens, rien d'anormal là non plus, c'est une coiffure relativement répandue. Ses yeux bleus me fixent. Ça me met mal à l'aise, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de public… Il… Il vient de se mordre la lèvre inférieure… Ok, là je suis vraiment mal à l'aise, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant. Ce mec me fait flipper. Pour une fois qu'un client s'intéresse à moi, il faut que ce soit un psychopathe que j'excite… En plus, ça aurait pu être une jolie fille, là j'aurais joué le jeu, mais là c'est un mec qui doit avoir 15 ans de plus que moi… Je n'ai jamais de chance… Je n'aime vraiment pas la façon dont il me fixe… En plus, je termine bientôt mon boulot, et je vais devoir rentrer chez moi… J'ai peur que ce type me suive jusque chez moi pour me harceler. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films, s'il s'est mordu la lèvre, cela n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec moi, et s'il me fixe, c'est peut-être simplement parce qu'il apprécie ma manière de chanter. Tiens, il parle au barman. Le barman me regarde… Bon, ça a clairement un rapport avec moi, mais ça ne prouve pas mes affabulations de tout à l'heure. Ah… Il s'en va. Au final, il ne va probablement jamais revenir. Dommage, j'aimais bien avoir un public au final.

Bon, c'est la fin de mon service. J'ai un doute… Je ne devrais pas mais… Oh et puis zut :

« Dis, le gars de tout à l'heure, il te voulait quoi ?

\- Il voulait savoir quels jours tu étais là, parce que là il ne pouvait pas rester, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Euh, pour rien, j'étais juste curieux… »

Bon… Encore une fois, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est un psychopathe, il veut simplement m'écouter.

En passant la porte de mon appartement, j'y repense… Il veut me revoir, me réécouter… J'ai un fan ! C'est le paradis ! Je me roule en boule sur mon canapé-lit et enserre mon coussin… Un fan… Je suis si heureux ! A partir de ce jour, je vais me donner à fond rien que pour lui ! Si lui au moins apprécie ce que je fais, ça veut dire que je ne le fais pas en vain. Je suis si heureux ! Je me demande s'il sera là demain… Peu importe, il faut que je me trouve de nouvelles tenues classes ! J'ouvre mon armoire plein d'entrain !... Et j'y découvre la moitié de mes vêtements par les mites… Je ne me décourage pas pour si peu, la plupart sont encore utilisables. Plutôt que ma tenue noir et jaune que je portais aujourd'hui, je choisis une tenue plus discrète, noir et bordeaux, que je porterais demain. Je suis plutôt content de moi, mais il est temps d'aller dormir si je ne veux pas avoir des cernes jusqu'au menton pour mon fan aux yeux bleus… Je me déshabille et m'enroule dans mes couvertures après avoir déplié mon lit. Mais évidemment, impossible de dormir ! Un fan… L'excitation de cette nouvelle me prend aux tripes. J'ai les yeux grands ouvert malgré la nuit déjà avancée, et je suis exciter… Ce n'est pas qu'un mot puisqu'une bosse se forme dans mon caleçon. Forcément, avec la fierté d'être enfin écouté… Ma main s'approche de mon entrejambe dans le but de me calmer… Plus j'y pense, son allure élancé, son long manteau… Ma main fait des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide… Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus perçants… Les derniers mouvements de ma main s'exécutent, et je jouis sur l'image de ses yeux bleus… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela m'a excité ? J'aime les femmes, j'en ai aimé un certain nombre, alors pourquoi, soudainement, cet homme me fait de l'effet ? C'est vrai que j'ai un faible pour les yeux bleus, mais ça ne peut pas être la seule raison… Ou alors c'est parce que c'est mon fan ? Sentiments contradictoires… La satisfaction de la jouissance, et la frustration d'avoir joui sur cette image déconcertante… Malgré toutes ces pensées naviguant dans ma tête, je parviens enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, je ne me pose plus autant de questions, ce que j'ai ressenti hier soir était dû au fait qu'il s'agit de mon premier fan, point. Je suis en train de chanter au bar, dans les vêtements choisis la veille. Les heures passent, et il n'apparait toujours pas… Je me suis peut-être fait des idées, après tout, il n'est venu qu'une seule fois… Ou alors, il a un empêchement, peut-être son travail… Ou alors, il a eu un accident ! Ce serait terrible ! Pendant que ces pensées traversent mon esprit, la porte du bar s'ouvre. Mon fan apparait alors, dans le même manteau que la veille. Il pleut dehors, il passe la main dans ses cheveux mouillés, tourne ses yeux bleus vers moi, et soudain son visage s'illumine, comme s'il venait de voir la chose qu'il chérit le plus au monde. Autant d'attention me met mal à l'aise, mais je dois m'y habituer, c'est mon premier après tout… Il s'assoit à une table tout près de la scène… Et de moi. Il pose son manteau sur sa chaise, révélant un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche ouverte au niveau du col. La vue de sa peau me fait rougir et je détourne légèrement les yeux. Il remonte ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, révélant ses avant-bras, ainsi qu'une gourmette et une montre. La montre semble relativement chère, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus. Il y a un prénom sur la gourmette, et je veux essayer de le déchiffrer. Connaître le nom de son premier fan est normal non ? J'ignore s'il l'a remarqué ou si c'est le hasard, mais il croise les bras, ôtant de ma vue sa gourmette. Dommage… J'aurais d'autres occasions, je ne me décourage pas. Il me regarde avec toujours autant d'insistance, un sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire me remplit d'une énergie nouvelle, et je mets tout mon cœur dans mon chant. Mon fan me regarde, ça me rend si heureux ! En le regardant de plus près, je me rends compte qu'il dénote vraiment par rapport aux autres clients, et à l'atmosphère générale du bar. Les gens qui viennent sont en général pauvres et déprimés, ou alors ils sont justes de passage. Et lui richement habillé et bien coiffé, buvant son verre avec distinction, droit sur sa chaise, en comparaison aux autres, avachis, qui s'enfilent leur verre cul-sec… En y repensant, je m'étonne qu'il soit même revenu. Il doit vraiment apprécier ma musique… En y réfléchissant, je me sens tout bizarre… Il vient ici rien que pour moi, c'est sur… Pour un premier fan, il est vraiment motivé ! A moi de l'être également !

Cette fois-ci, il reste jusqu'à la fin de mon service. Tandis que je descends de la scène, son regard continue de me suivre :

« Excuse-moi… »

Il parle à voix basse mais ses mots atteignent mes oreilles.

« Oui ? »

Je lui réponds en me retournant vers lui, rencontrant fatalement son regard.

« Ça… Ça te dit de t'assoir avec moi ? »

Il a hésité… Mais ses yeux me regardent toujours… Je ne suis pas censé agir comme un couard, je dois avoir plus d'assurance, c'est lui qui m'adule, pas l'inverse.

« Je t'offre un verre… »

Cette dernière phrase de sa part me permet de me ressaisir.

« Si tu m'offres un verre alors d'accord.. »

Je m'assoie en face de lui, et lui sourit, d'un sourire cool. J'essaie d'agir comme si je maitrise la situation, même si ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire, et croise les bras autour de la table, j'en profite pour essayer de lire sa gourmette, en vain. Je comprends qu'un fan veut parler à son idole, mais ayant un fan depuis deux jours, je n'y suis pas vraiment préparé… Bon, il faut juste que je la joue cool.

« Ta voix est absolument magnifique…

\- M… Merci »

Zut, je ne m'attendais pas à un compliment aussi direct, je suis déstabilisé, et il l'a visiblement remarqué, puisque son sourire s'élargit. Pour agir cool et sûre de moi, c'est raté ! Merde !

« … Tout comme ton visage…

\- Mer… Hein ? »

Hein ? Je le regarde avec des yeux ébahis, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Mon visage ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Alors quand il se mordait la lèvre c'était bien… Mais comment… Quoi ?

« Peu importe, au fait, je m'appelle Jack, et toi, c'est ?

\- Len… Je m'appelle Len.

\- C'est un joli nom… »

Ce mec me met mal à l'aise… Il me fait trop de compliment pour un fan normal… Arrête Len ! Agis mieux que ça ! Il vient ici juste pour t'écouter, alors prête-lui un peu d'attention !

« Merci… Et merci de venir m'écouter.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi »

Son petit rire me fait frissonner, et pas de peur cette fois. Cet homme a une telle classe… Je suis heureux que mon premier fan soit quelqu'un d'aussi distinguer. Nous discutons pendant une heure, puis il part car il doit se reposer pour aller travailler, comme moi. Nous nous séparons au bar, et je rentre directement chez moi. Apparemment, il est comptable pour une grande entreprise de bureautique. Il passe par cette route tous les jours et hier il était particulièrement surmené, c'est pourquoi il s'est arrêté au bar. Honnêtement, il ne m'a pas paru surmené du tout hier ! Le self-control de ce mec m'étonne vraiment ! Il a seulement 5 ans de plus que moi, même si il fait plus vieux je trouve… Il est vraiment très sympathique, je suis content qu'un gars comme ça soit fan de moi. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, il faut que je dorme, il revient demain, et je ne peux pas me permettre de le décevoir. Après tout, c'est mon premier fan… C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… En repensant à ses yeux bleus, un frisson électrise mon corps de plaisir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ressens ça en pensant à lui ? Je… Je serais ?... Non ! Impossible ! Je le connais depuis deux jours ! Et c'est un homme ! C'est impossible… C'est mon premier fan, voilà tout ! Je suis encore électriser par l'excitation d'avoir un fan. Bon, il va néanmoins falloir calmer cette excitation. Ma main s'approche de ma collection de manga hentai, et je commence à en feuilleter le contenu. Après une bonne demi-heure infructueuse, je dois me rendre à l'évidence… Cela ne m'excite pas du tout… Alors que repenser à sa chemise ouverte au col… Non ! C'est un homme ! J'aime les femmes ! J'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller pour tenter de faire disparaitre ces pensées… Pff… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je suis le pire artiste du monde… Tomber amoureux de son premier fan… Je sers fort mon coussin contre moi… Au moins, je le revois demain… Cette simple information suffit à me faire m'endormir avec le sourire.

Le lendemain, il arrive à la même heure que la veille, et s'assit à la même place, avec le même manteau, et sa chemise ouverte… Non ! Je dois me concentrer sur ma musique ! Un sourire s'affiche malgré moi sur mon visage. Son pied tapant sous la table est en rythme avec l'inclinaison de la tête. Avoir un fan, c'est vraiment génial. Cet homme… Il est vraiment magnifique ! Pas étonnant que j'en sois tombé amoureux… Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir ravaler mes sentiments quand je lui parle… A moins que… Après tout, il m'a bien dit que mon visage était joli… Je me mets à rougir. Non ! Je ne dois pas me faire de faux espoirs, même si hier il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas marié… Bon… J'aviserai en temps voulu. Pour le moment, je dois chanter, pour lui ! Ma chanson qui parle de partir… Je me demande si, si je lui demandais, il accepterait de m'emmener loin, on partirait tous les deux, rien que tous les deux… Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser ?! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête mes conneries… Tiens, au fait… Je n'ai toujours pas regardé le nom sur sa gourmette… Bon, c'est probablement le sien, mais elle est dans mon champ de vision, alors autant regarder ! Arg, ce n'est pas facile, elle est drôlement loin… Ah ! Sa main à légèrement avancé, je vois mieux comme ça… A… A ?... Alice ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est marqué Alice sur sa gourmette ? C'est… C'est surement quelqu'un qu'il connait… Evidemment, c'est probablement sa petite amie, après tout, cela parait normal, il est plutôt beau gosse, et encore jeune… En plus, il n'est pas marié, c'est normal qu'il voit quelqu'un… C'est normal… Alors pourquoi je me sens aussi énervé ?! Après tout, comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant qu'un homme comme lui s'intéresse a quelqu'un comme moi, un homme, pour d'autres raisons que ma musique ?! Comment j'ai pu le croire ? Je me sens énervé contre moi-même… Je suis un imbécile… Je continue de chanter mais ma colère et ma frustration grandissent… Je suis un abruti fini… Je me sens nul d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait m'aimer.

A la fin de mon service, je ne le regarde même pas et sors du bar rapidement. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis déjà chez moi. En fermant la porte, je me rends alors compte de ce que je viens de faire… Je viens d'abandonner mon fan seul au bar alors qu'il voulait probablement me parler, tout ça parce que je ne suis pas capable de ravaler mes sentiments ! Je viens de manquer un moment avec lui ! Il est évident à présent qu'il ne sera jamais à moi… Alors je devrais profiter de chaque instant avec lui !... Je me jette sur mon canapé et attrape mon coussin. Je me le colle sur le visage et commence à hurler... Je ne suis qu'un abruti de première, et il n'a probablement pas compris pourquoi je suis partit… Mais… Cette Alice… Il doit probablement être avec elle maintenant… Non, je ne dois pas y penser, ça ne sert à rien… Je commence à sangloter… Je suis un imbécile ! Je suis amoureux d'un homme qui ne sera jamais amoureux avec moi ! Je ferais mieux d'abandonner, de me contenter de le voir comme un fan… Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… Je l'aime trop ! Mais je ne le connais que depuis 3 jours… Pourtant, mes sentiments sont déjà si forts… Je m'endors en sanglotant sur mon canapé, encore tout habillé…

Au réveil, je prends une douche afin d'être plus présentable. Je prends une grande décision, même si mes sentiments pour Jack son fort, je dois ne pas les montrer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je vais m'excuser en lui disant que je ne me sentais pas bien hier, et tout redeviendra comme au début. Nickel. Bien, il faut aller au travail maintenant.

Je chante depuis plusieurs heures, guettant l'arrivée de mon fan. L'heure habituelle est passée depuis un moment, c'est bizarre… Il est peut-être retenu à son travail… Ou alors il est vexé par rapport à hier soir… Ce ne serait pas étonnant, je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours, et il a pu très mal le prendre et se dire qu'il trouverait bien un autre chanteur comme moi ailleurs… Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Même si ce n'est qu'en tant que chanteur, je ne veux pas être remplacé dans son cœur !... En y repensant, j'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais en colère… Il a pu mal l'interprété… Ou justement le pire, bien l'interprété ! Ce serait vraiment horrible s'il avait compris mes sentiments pour lui… Et ça expliquerai pourquoi il n'est pas là aujourd'hui… Et pourquoi il ne reviendra probablement jamais… Je vais devoir me résigner à reprendre ma vie d'avant… Je continue de chanter sans grand entrain… La soirée passe lentement, et à la fin de mon service, Jack n'était pas venu. Je rentre chez moi et recommence ma routine habituelle, plus triste que d'habitude, et je m'endors en sanglotant.

Je me réveille avec les yeux rouges et me débarbouille pour me préparer à aller travailler. Devant mon armoire, j'hésite… Non, aujourd'hui, je prendrais une tenue normale, inutile d'en faire ces tonnes. Arrivé au bar, je m'installe et commence à chanter comme d'habitude. Je reprends ma vie là où je l'avais laissée avant de rencontrer Jack… Ma vie à chanter au milieu des poivrots qui ne m'écoutent pas. Ses yeux bleus… J'aimerais tellement les revoir… Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Fais chier ! Ma vie était tellement plus simple avant que je ne le rencontre ! Mais en même temps… Je ne l'oublierais pour rien au monde… Je continue de chanter sans regarder autour de moi, comme si je me trouvais ailleurs, loin de ce bar… Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, et je le vois… Je n'arrive pas à le croire, il est là ! Il est revenu ! Mon fan !... Je dois me calmer, ce serait con de le faire fuir maintenant qu'il est revenu. Je mets tout mon cœur dans mon chant tandis qu'il s'assoit près de moi… De la scène plutôt. Ses yeux bleus me regardent chanter. Je tente de les éviter, mais apprécie chaque moment où je les vois. Il a toujours autant de classe… A la fin de mon service, je m'assois à côté de lui :

« Tu n'étais pas là hier…

\- J'avais une réunion au travail… Tu es parti rapidement avant-hier…

\- Je… Je ne me sentais pas bien…

\- Et tu vas mieux ?

\- Euh… Oui, merci… »

Ce mec est tellement gentil… Je… Et si je… C'est sans doute pas une bonne idée mais…

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Eh bien… Sur ta gourmette, c'est marqué Alice, c'est ta copine ? Nan parce que tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas marié, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que…

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti l'autre jour ?

\- Hein ? Non pas du tout ! »

Merde ! Comment il a pu savoir ! Non, il bluffe, surement… Mais merde ! Je dois rester cool et neutre…

« Je ne te répondrais que si tu me donne ton numéro de portable.

\- Euh… D'accord pas de souci tiens. »

Mon numéro ? Ce n'est pas un truc incroyable, j'avais l'intention de le lui donner de toute façon, donc pas de souci. Je lui griffonne mon numéro sur un bout de serviette et le lui donne. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il me le prend et le note directement sur son téléphone, dernière génération, bien entendu.

« Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas…

\- Pourquoi je le regretterais ? Bon, et alors, cette Alice ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Tu es jaloux ?

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Tu m'avais dit que tu me dirais qui elle est si je te donnais mon numéro, alors vas-y.

\- D'accord d'accord. Déjà, ce n'est pas ma copine. »

En entendant ça, je pousse un soupir de soulagement malgré moi.

« … C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir non ?

\- Mais… Mais non, pas du tout ! Je veux savoir qui elle est… Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'important pour toi… »

Alors que jusque-là il me regardait avec un air attendri, presque supérieur, il écarquille les yeux, visiblement surpris, puis se remet à sourire. Ses yeux… S'il continue de me regarder comme ça, je vais me mettre à rougir…

« Donc… Tu veux savoir qui elle est car elle est importante pour moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis curieux de te voir porter une gourmette avec un prénom qui n'est pas le tien, c'est tout…

\- Pourtant, c'est bien la mienne.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- En fait, c'est une histoire complétement loufoque.

\- Allez, dis-moi !

\- Et pourquoi je te le dirais ?

\- Je t'ai donné mon numéro !

\- Mouais… ça ne va pas me suffire…

\- Mais… »

Pour toute réponse, il attrape son manteau et se dirige vers la sortie. Je le suis du regard pendant un moment, interloqué. J'entends la porte du bar s'ouvrir. Se refermer. Me réveillant soudainement, j'attrape mes affaires et fonce à la porte du bar. En l'ouvrant, je manque de percuter Jack qui m'attend à la sortie. Il rigole à plein poumons tandis que je rougis de honte. Soudainement, il m'attrape le menton et rapproche son visage du mien, trop près, et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Je te raconterais cette histoire si tu me montre où tu habites. »

Hein ? C'est tout ? C'est bizarre qu'il utilise le chantage pour quelque chose d'aussi peu important…

« Bah… Ok pas de soucis. »

Tout sourire, il me regarde en attendant visiblement que je le guide. Je prends donc la tête et me dirige vers mon appartement. En arrivant devant mon petit appartement, je me retourne vers Jack et remarque qu'il fronce légèrement les sourcils :

« Oui, je suppose que ce n'est pas aussi luxueux que chez toi… Mais c'est chez moi. »

J'ouvre la porte sur l'unique pièce de mon chez-moi, et remarque que je n'ai pas remis mon canapé ce matin.

« Oups ! Désolé, ne fait pas attention au désordre… Tu veux un café ?

\- Oui, merci. »

Je redresse le canapé et allume la cafetière. Il regarde tout autour de lui. Je suppose que ça doit vraiment le changer… J'espère qu'il ne me trouve pas misérable… Je sais que je ne vis pas dans le grand luxe, mais ce n'est pas si mal. Je sors les tasses, dépareillé évidemment, histoire que je passe plus pour un clochard, et lui apporte son café.

« Il est bon ?

\- Hein ?

\- Mon café, il est bon ?

\- euh, oui oui. Délicieux. »

Il n'est visiblement pas à l'aise, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je n'ai jamais reçu personne ici, alors je ne suis pas très à l'aise non plus.

« Bon, et maintenant, cette Alice ?

\- Tu veux toujours connaitre l'histoire ? Tu es têtu. »

Et voilà, l'atmosphère est de nouveau détendue.  
« Je ne te le dirai pas.

\- Mais ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu m'avais dit que tu me le dirais si je te montrais où j'habitais !

\- Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Hey ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça !

\- Si, car je l'ai décidé. »

Il me regarde avec ses yeux… Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si condescendant ? Je rougis de colère, il m'a mentit et je déteste ça…

« Si tu n'as pas l'intention de le dire, alors tu n'as plus qu'à partir. »

Je m'approche de la porte et attrape la poignée, quand je sens soudain un poids sur mes épaules.

« Non, je ne veux pas partir… »

Il… Il m'enserre les épaules. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi… Je… Je me sens bizarre… Je tente de me dégager mais en vain.

« Je ne te laisserais pas partir non plus.

\- Arrête tes conneries, lâche-moi…

-Non… »

Je me débats mais il est bien plus fort que moi. Ses mains parcourent mon torse… Non, je… Il faut qu'il arrête, sinon… Il déboutonne ma chemise, un par un… Ses mains caressent mon torse… C'est trop ! Je vais… Je finis par me défaire de son étreinte et me retrouve face à lui. Ses yeux me dévorent… Je suis essoufflé et rougis de plaisir…

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas continuer ?

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie de toi.

\- Tu… Tu quoi ? »

Je… Je n'en reviens pas… Il… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Il a envie de moi… Je rougis de plus en plus… Je repense à cette soirée où penser à lui à suffit à me faire venir…

« Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? »

Ses yeux bleus sont accusateurs, et tous ses muscles sont tendus, c'est comme s'il pouvait a tout instant me sauter dessus…

« Alors ?

-Ne… Ne sois pas stupide…

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse acceptable »

Il se jette sur moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou… C'est… Trop… Il me murmure à l'oreille :

« Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?...

\- Ne… Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments ! »

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux de lui qu'il peut se permettre de me sauter dessus parce que ça lui chante ! Il s'écarte de moi visiblement choqué. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues… J'aurai tant aimé qu'il continue, mais en même temps cela aurait été encore plus douloureux si je l'avais laissé faire et qu'il était partit comme ça, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

« Tu… Tu m'aimes ? »

Eh merde… Forcément, difficile de le dire autrement… Je renifle difficilement tandis que mes sanglots restent incontrôlables.

« Ne joue pas avec moi… »

Prononçant difficilement ses mots, il se jette sur moi et me prends dans ses bras. Cette fois, il m'embrasse, mais pas dans le cou. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes et enflamment mon corps. Sa langue danse dans ma bouche, m'électrisant chaque fois qu'elle rencontre la mienne. Toutes ses décharges de plaisir m'empêchent de me débattre, et je me laisse faire dans ces bras. Ses lèvres s'écartent enfin, me laissant respirer. Nos halètements conjoints forment une buée devant nos visages, et ses yeux bleus me regardent d'une telle manière… J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dévorer. L'accalmie est de courte durée, et il se jette à nouveau sur mon cou, le couvrant de baisers. Chaque fois que ces lèvres touchent mon corps, j'ai l'impression de m'évanouir de plaisir. Il me soulève soudainement et me pose sur mon lit, détachant sa chemise et la jetant violement sur le sol. J'ai peur qu'il me traite de la même façon, mais je suis trop exciter pour tout arrêter. J'enlève ma chemise tout en me relevant pour lui dire d'arrêter, en vain je l'espère, mais il me plaque sur le matelas et me caresse le torse avec ses mains, puis avec sa langue… Je ne dois pas jouir… Pas tout de suite… Son visage se rapproche de mon pantalon, qu'il défait afin de faire respirer la bosse qui y demeure… S'il me touche, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser… Il lèche tendrement cette chaire distendue, et je parviens à me retenir, fort heureusement. Il défait lui-même son pantalon, enlevant son caleçon, et se rapprochant de mon orifice offert… Je ne peux plus bouger, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer, mais je veux que cela arrive tout de même. Il me pénètre tout en douceur, et la douleur ressentit reste supportable. Ses reins commencent à bouger, et je ne cesse de me dire que je ne dois pas jouir aussi vite, je dois me retenir. Tout en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient, il se penche vers moi et murmure :

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

En entendant ça, je ne parviens plus à me retenir et je joui tout ce que je gardais en moi. Il me regarde en souriant et me chuchote :

« Rapide hein ? Comme tu dis dans la chanson… »

Son sourire me fait rougir, et il se retire, sans avoir joui… Je m'en veux de ne pas m'être assez retenu, alors j'ouvre le lit sans un mot et m'enroule dans les couvertures.

« Eh ! Laisse m'en un peu ! »

Je ne réponds pas à sa boutade qui se veut rassurante… J'ai fait n'importe quoi ce soir, alors que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avec une fille… Je suis nul… Il soupir, puis se colle contre moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

« Tu ne veux pas connaître l'histoire d'Alice ?

-…

\- Bon, tant pis alors, je ne te la dirais pas puisque ça ne t'intéresse plus… »

Il s'écarte de moi, et je me retourne alors vers lui :

« Dis-moi…

\- Non, après toute maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, ça ne t'intéresse plus… »

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés… Il ne peut pas être sérieux, pourtant, il regarde le plafond avec un regard si profond… Et la moue de sa bouche semble si vexé… Soudain, il se retourne vers moi et éclate de rire :

« Haha ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Elle est mémorable ! »

Je lui tourne alors le dos vexé. Il se rapproche à nouveau de moi et me dis :

« Je plaisante bien sûr, je vais te raconter cette histoire étrange.

-…

\- Vois-tu, quand j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère, le médecin lui avait dit que je serais une fille, alors elle avait tout acheté et prévu dans ce sens-là. Et, je suppose que tu l'as déjà deviné, mais elle voulait m'appeler Alice. Voilà, c'est tout. Marrant non ?

\- Je suis content…

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas ma petite copine ?

\- Aussi… Mais surtout parce que si tu étais une femme, tu serais probablement déjà marier, et l'on ne se serait jamais rencontré… »

En prononçant ces mots, je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi… Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai dit ça… Mais je le pense quand même…

« Dans ce cas, moi aussi je suis heureux de ne pas être une femme…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pensais que si j'avais été Alice, tu aurais été plus facile à séduire… Mais au final je suis content d'être celui que je suis, puisque c'est celui que tu aimes… »

Comment veut-il que je reste calme dans cette situation ? Un frisson d'excitation me traverse, et une bosse se reforme sous les couvertures… J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarquée…

« … Deuxième round… »

Il l'a remarqué… En me susurrant ça à l'oreille, il se rapproche encore plus, et parviens à faire passer ses mains sous les couvertures. Dès qu'elles atteignent ma peau, je me cambre de plaisir. Comment parviens-t-il à me faire ressentir des choses aussi fortes ?

« Ah non, pas cette fois… »

Il relève les couvertures et me pénètre violement. La décharge de plaisir que je ressens est immense, mais je parviens à me retenir de jouir. Tout en faisant des mouvements de bassins puissants, il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille où il me susurrait plus tôt son histoire… Alice… Tout en ressentant les mouvements de son bassin me percer de plaisir, je me dis que non, je ne l'échange pour rien au monde contre cette Alice que tout le monde a pensé qu'il était. Soudain, je sens son rythme changer, sa respiration se fait haletante :

« Je… Je vais… »

Ne pouvant plus me retenir non plus, nous jouissons en cœur et je le sens se déverser en moi… C'est si bon… Devant cette abondance de plaisir, je m'endors en espérant que ma vie ne redevienne jamais celle d'avant…


End file.
